


Unconditionally

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The familiar whooshing sound makes Kurt's heart leap. It has been so long! So damn long since the last time he heard it and frankly he misses it. A wide smile spreads over his face as he grabs Blaine's hand dragging him outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahoymultiships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/gifts).



**_I will love you unconditionally_ **

**_There is no fear now_ **

**_Let go and just be free_ **

**_I will love you unconditionally_ **

**_Unconditionally~ Katy Perry_ **

* * *

_**~Unconditionally~** _

The familiar whooshing sound makes Kurt's heart leap. It has been so long! So damn long since the last time he heard it and frankly he misses it. A wide smile spreads over his face as he grabs Blaine's hand dragging him outside.

"Run!" He shouts gleefully ignoring the curious stares from all his classmates.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

From an early age Kurt knows that his family is a weird bunch. For one his grandfather is a time traveler, with a travel machine and all! He keeps telling everyone but no one believes him. Usually the rest of the kids just make fun of him. There is no such thing as time travellers! Everyone knows that. So when he returns home feeling all sad and blue his mom will always sit him down and tell him about one more adventure she had when she was younger. He loves those special moments, sometimes even daddy will sit with them and smile and nod along.

And of course there will be the moments when the said grandfather will actually visit and take him on long walks. Sometimes in places here on earth, other on planets galaxies away. He grows accustom to the fact that his grandfather, or The Doctor as he likes to be called, will occasionally change faces. It is a trick he often does but it never bothered Kurt. One minute he wears a six foot colourful scarf around his neck and has curly hair and the other he will be wearing a pinstriped suit or bow ties. Somehow no matter the appearance he always knows it was him.

Kurt doesn't care about that, nor about the fact that all kids still make fun of him. He only cares about the next adventure the older man will show him.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

His mother always seemed so young compare to his father but Kurt blamed it on the good genes. He always thought that she would be there for him, to take care of him when he was sick, to put him in bed every night, to make sure he was sound and safe every single second, of every single minute, of every single hour, of every single day for the rest of his life. So the news of her death come crushing down on him like a ton of bricks.

At the age of eight he is still too young and too innocent to really understand what has happened. A car accident they said, it killed her instantly they said, she never felt pain they said, but yet he knows it was all lies. His mother died like a hero in one of her stories, she went down standing up for him, defending earth like she always had. The Doctor said so and Kurt believes him. He has no reason to lie to him!

Kurt remembers clearly that the older man had stuck around longer than he usually did after Susan, his mother that was her name, passed away. When Kurt asked him he said he wanted to make sure he was all right.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

The Doctor was the very first person Kurt ever told about his preferences concerning mates. He foolishly thought that because the Doctor was so open and accepting about it so would be anyone else. He still remembers the very first day Karofsky pushed him up against a locker, calling him a fagot and other colourful names he tries really hard to forget. Strangely enough The Doctor is waiting for him in the kitchen when he returns home, with a cup of hot tea in hand talking quietly with his father.

He says something about the Tardis picking up a distressed signal from here, demanding them landing to check on Kurt. He never tells either of them what happened in school but it really doesn't matter. Shortly after they are done with tea The Doctor takes him to a trip to Barcelona.

The planet, not the city! They have dogs without noses! Kurt can hardly believe it!

_**~Unconditionally~** _

Kurt never, ever, ever, meets the companions. He knows his grandfather doesn't travel alone but it is an unspoken rule. No one of the adults wants to complicate his life like that. So it is quite the surprise when at the age of thirteen Kurt meets Rose Tyler. She is a very vibrant young woman, always laughing and teasing, never refusing to play dress up with him. She lets him do her hair and her make up and choose her clothes from the huge closet in the Tardis. Even though he is young Kurt doesn't miss the love sick look his grandfather sports as they walk into the console room laughing. Rose's hair are pinned on the top of her head with just a few strands escaping and she is wearing a very cute pale blue sundress Kurt dug out just for her. It's one his best works if he can say so himself.

The man in the pin stripes can't help but smile widely at the sight of the younger woman and at moment Kurt knows he has done something right. Maybe now his grandfather will get his shit together and finally own up to what he feels about young and beautiful Rose. Satisfied with his work for today he skips out of the old blue box back to the house. He needs some milk and cookies to celebrate!

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

The next time they meet Glee Club and Blaine are a solid part of his life and Kurt just can't wait to tell him all about it. But one look at The Doctor as he steps out of the Tardis, all sad and heartbroken makes Kurt forget everything. In mere seconds his arms are around his grandfather and for the first time Kurt is the one to offer comfort as the other sobs. He doesn't really understand, something about parallel universes and Daleks and Cybermen and a big war averted. But at what cost?

He does understand one thing though, Rose Tyler is gone. Stuck in another world and away from her Doctor. Kurt can feel The Doctor's pain, so he holds him close and cries along with him. They will get through this together!

**_~Unconditionally~_ **

 

Years go by in a blur, school ends, NYADA starts, his internship in Vogue, the break up with Blaine, the make up, the proposal. Kurt can barely comprehend them but the Doctor is always there and along with him so are his troubles. His shares them with his grandson in a new found comfortableness. They have both grown up, Kurt is not a child anymore and the Doctor can't pretend that losing loved ones doesn't hurt. So they sit over lunches, dinners and ice creams and talk. Talk until the sun sets and rises again and they share their pain, like a family.

Donna and the Meta-crisis Doctor, the universe almost being destroyed, Rose again. He tells him everything. And Kurt is there to hold his hand through it all, because he can feel that something is off. Something is about to change. None of them knows it but the next time they'll meet he'll have a different face again.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

A very youthful and joyful Doctor steps into his dorm a few months later. Kurt will admit to himself that he is a little bit surprised that his grandfather looks closer to his age than he should! It doesn't bother him though he quite enjoys it. He meets the Ponds and River and all of his other friends and even travels with him a few times.

Kurt is very happy to see him like this for once. So carefree and happy and full of life. The Doctor drags him along to another adventure and Kurt drags Blaine too. He needs to meet the rest of the family if he is going to be his future husband!

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

At first Clara is not one of his most favourite persons on earth. They sass each other like there is no tomorrow and constantly fight. They are just too awesome to co-exists in the same room! Eventually they settle over a kind of truce and learn to put up with each other.

Kurt is sad to learn about his dear Amy, the brave Rory and his lovely 'grandmother' River Song. They are all gone but he supposes that's they way life is. The Doctor might not show it but Kurt knows how much he hurts. He can feel it and so he hurts with him too.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

The old blue box in front of him is like a dream come true for Kurt. He pushes the wooden door open and gasps. "You redecorated again?" His voices is accusing and the Doctor knows that it was a bad mistake. "Without me?!"

"Yes." The Doctor has the decency to look embarrassed. He knows very well that we never, ever, ever, redecorate without Kurt.

"I don't like it." Kurt's words are laced with sweet bitterness but they all know it's not going to last.

"Hey!" The look Kurt gives him cuts the Doctor off of whatever he is going to tell. "Moving on!" He tries to save it. "I have good news for you!" Kurt's attention is instantly distracted. His eyes connect with his grandfather's older ones and he takes a moment to really look at the man opposite him. He looks considerably older, his hair are the colour of burned ashes and his face is full of wrinkles yet he is the same person.

_**~Unconditionally~** _

 

"So what are you trying to say?" Blaine is the first to voice the question that's been swirling around their head for the past few minutes. The Doctor has been going on and on about paintings frozen in time, Daleks, Cyberman and Gallifrey and frankly he is very lost.

"There is a chance that our planet wasn't destroyed. That our people are still alive, that we are not alone." Blaine can see that each words that leave the Doctor's lips makes the older man more alive. "I'm saying that we might have a chance to find them again." They don't speak for a few moments, leaving the words to settle in.

"Well," Kurt's voice breaks the silence. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" He wears the same manic grin he grandfather sports and Blaine takes a moment to think of the offer. Yes, he is very willing to take a closer look in the Doctor's world.

* * *

**_Acceptance is the key to be_ **

**_To be truly free_ **

****_Will you do the same for me?_ ** **

* * *

 


End file.
